vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Original Vampire (SJtv)
This version of species was created by Superjokertv The Original Vampires, or simply The Originals are a group of extremely powerful vampires that are known for being the first of their bloodlines and the first generation of vampires, making them the oldest vampires in the world. Their name is a term used to describe a progenitor in a vampire bloodline. The term was initially introduced when Rose revealed their existence to Elena, Stefan and Damon, and primarily refers to the Mikaelson Family, but has since expanded after Esther used the spell to turn Alaric into a vampire and Elena referred to him as an "Original", lacking another term to refer to the type of vampire Alaric became. A number of characteristics differentiate an Original from the vampire bloodline that they beget, but the fundamental difference is that Originals became vampires through a spell, not by ingesting the blood of another immortal, and unlike normal vampires, the Originals are indestructible and cannot be killed by anything on earth aside from the White Oak Stake or temporarily neutralized by the White Oak Ash Dagger or one of the Cursed Stake's. Although Daniel is indestructible and cannot be killed by anything aside from the Elder Stake. The vampires that have been called Originals are: Mikael, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Daniel and Alaric. The Originals are legendary throughout the supernatural world, especially amongst witches and vampires. Powers and Abilities As the first and oldest vampires in the world, the Original Vampire's powers and abilities are the most advanced and by far superior to any other species. Rebekah said herself that they were the strongest creatures in the world. It is unknown if the Original Vampires grow stronger with age like non-original Vampires. These are their standard powers and abilities as the first generation of vampires. |-|Original Vampire= *'Super Strength' - Original vampires are considerably much stronger than immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop of their bare hands, shatter windows and doors with small objects, and single-handedly tear out the hearts of younger vampires and other creatures with little to no effort. Their strength has been used to break necks and spines, and break and move heavy objects. Their impact can send anyone flying. Their strength is also enough to rival that of their own kind. While Original Vampires are more powerful than werewolves in either form, transformed werewolves still rival enough of their strength to take down an Original Vampire in small groups as it was shown that four of them were capable of overwhelming Rebekah (although she managed to kill half of them), while two took down Elijah (these wolves were channeling the power of their werewolf forms through enchanted kyanite stones, and Elijah was taken by surprise and passed out from their venom). It is unknown if they grow stronger with age like non-Original Vampires. It has been shown that anger makes vampires stronger. *'Super Speed' - Original vampires are much faster than immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks, run miles in mere minutes and can easily catch up to any species of creature, supernatural or not. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. It is unknown if they grow faster with time. *'Super Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, non-original vampires, werewolves and non-original hybrids. *'Super Agility' - Original vampires possess more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than non-original vampires, non-original hybrids, werewolves, and humans. They can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Healing Factor' - The injuries of Original vampires heal faster than those of non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. Original vampires also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain or wood. They can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. Even a werewolf bite is no threat to them, it is only painful to them, as they are not wholly immune to the bite, but it wears off. Unlike non-original vampires, ingestion of vervain-laced liquid would not weaken them. If they are stabbed with Papa Tunde's blade and its removed, the healing process becomes much slower. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. *'Super Durability' - Original vampires can take far more trauma than other non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans can, without much discomfort or injury. No Original vampire has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening them. Ordinary bullets, knives and blunt objects can hurt an original vampire as seen with Finn, Kol and Klaus. *'Enhanced Emotions' - Original Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows the original vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. They have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did 1,000 or 2,000 (Kronos) years ago. *'Emotional Control' - Original vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions. It has been stated that Emotional Control fades over time. It is unknown if the Original vampires still possess the ability to "switch off" their emotions completely. *'Mind Compulsion' - Original vampires can control and influence the thoughts, emotions, behavior, actions and memories of humans, non-original vampires and non-original hybrids. They cannot however compel witches, immortals or werewolves. *'Fangs' - Like all vampires, Original vampires can extend a pair fangs from there canine teeth which they use to feed. Their fangs will occasionally come out and extend when they feed, are aroused by the scent of blood, or feeling intensely threatened or angered. *'Sire Bond' - Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. *'Immortality' - Original vampires are nigh immortal. They do not physically age and are immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons and diseases. Being pierced through the heart with the White Oak Stake is the only way to permanently kill them. *'Telepathy' - An advanced form of mind control that allows vampires to mentally communicate over a vast distance. Damon and Elijah have been shown to mentally communicate with others from a distance sending distress calls and mental images. Klaus and Elijah has also been shown sharing his memories with others. This is known as tactile telepathy. :*'Dream Manipulation' - Original vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the ability to distort perceptions of reality and being able to trap someone in their dreams. :*'Illusions' - Original Vampires have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. *'True Face' - An Original Vampire's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When an Original Vampire's true face is revealed, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. An Original Vampire's true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. An Original Vampire's fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. With the fangs come the darkened veins under the eyes as well. |-|Unique to Klaus (Hybrid)= *'Shapeshifting/Transformation Control' - Klaus has the ability to transform into his werewolf form at will. Klaus can control his werewolf transformations to partially or fully become a werewolf. He does not need to transform under a full moon and can transform at any time he wants. Elijah informs Klaus that when he transformed he remained a werewolf for 2 days, even when the sun was up. As a hybrid Klaus can transform partially displaying his werewolf eyes, teeth and claws. In werewolf form Klaus has more control over his actions than normal werewolves. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Klaus can use his werewolf traits to further enhance his "Original" vampiric powers and abilities becoming stronger, faster and more powerful than the other original vampires. Due to his werewolf heritage, Klaus's strength and speed are at their peak during a full moon/werewolf form. :*It is unknown if a non-original Hybrid is naturally stronger than a non-original vampire without this power. *'Day Walking' - As a hybrid, Klaus cannot be harmed by the sun and does not require a daylight ring. *'Werewolf Bite Blood Cure' - Klaus' blood is the only cure for a werewolf or hybrid bite. *'Werewolf Bite' - His venom will temporarily weaken an Original vampire and kill a non-original vampire. As the Original Hybrid, Klaus' venom take effect quicker than a normal werewolf venom and a non-original hybrid venom. *'Procreation' - Klaus has the ability to procreate like a werewolf. *'Immunity to Silver' - While hybrids can be hurt by silver physically, they appear to immediately heal from the wounds caused by it. Magic bonded to silver cannot affect hybrids due to their werewolf heritage. |-|Unique to Elijah= *'Blood Lust Control:' Unlike most vampires, Elijah has complete control of his blood lust, which he perfected over the years of being a vampire to the point that his vampire veins have not been shown often since he was introduced, even when he requested to speak to Davina despite being neutralized for three months and having his skin color become very darkened from lack of blood; as a result, he was able to talk to her without craving her blood. |-|Unique to Daniel= *'Heightened Resistance' - If Daniel kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, he will be tormented by the hunter, although the effect will only be temporary. He is also able to withstand many pain infliction from Davina and Dahlia, even withstand been burn by sun after his daylight ring was destroyed. *'Tolerance to Werewolf Bite' - Although Daniel was bitten many times by werewolves, he could overcome his pain and hallucinations. |-|Unique to Mikael= *'Tolerance to Werewolf Bite' - Although Mikael was bitten many times by werewolves, he could overcome his pain and hallucinations. Even having werewolf's venom in blood, he dominated a fight against Klaus in their first altercation and defeated him in a second duel when weakened further by Papa Tunde's Blade. *'Tolerance to Papa Tunde's Blade' - When Klaus used Papa Tunde's Blade against Mikael, he was neutralized, but only for minutes as he woke and removed blade from his chest with no aid, something that no other Original could do. Weaknesses Even though the Originals are the oldest and strongest vampires in the world, they themselves still have weaknesses of their own. However, they have fewer compared to non-original vampires, and recover faster. Most of the weaknesses non-original vampires have don't work on the Originals. |-|Weaknesses= *'Physical Trauma:' While any physical trauma can slow an Original down, minor ones such as cuts and bruises, are essentially ineffective due to the healing factor of an Original vampire. More significant injuries along the lines of broken bones and organ damage can incapacitate one due to the combination of pain and lack of their bodies proper function. However, the most effective way to neutralise an Original, albeit temporarily, is to inflict injury normally fatal to a human such as breaking their neck or ripping out their heart. Breaking an Original vampire's neck will render them unconscious for several hours. Ripping out an Originals heart has not been shown on the show but described by Rebekah while under the influence of the cursed stake, and would render an original without a heart unconscious until it grows back. It is unknown what would happen, or if it's even possible to, decapitate an Original vampire. One could assume that an Original would be rendered unconscious until a third party physical places the head back on the Original vampire to allow it to heal. On the other hand, if this was so, why would Klaus not do this brothers and sister instead of using the Silver Daggers and vice versa. *'The Cure' - If an Original Vampire takes the cure, they will revert back to being mortal again. Once taken, the cure prevents them from being immortal again, causing the body to reject vampire blood. *'Desiccation' - Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an Original vampire to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated Original will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. It's unknown if an Original would desiccate if their heart was torn out; however, it seems that an Originals body is indestructible, therefore it is possible their hearts cannot be extracted. *'Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they need to be invited in by a person that officially lives there or the person of entitlement. Once invited, the original vampire cannot be uninvited. If an original vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if an original vampire is in the house without being invited in, it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic' - It is said that a witch with enough power can kill/dangerously affect a being as powerful as an Original Vampire, but would likely kill the witch unless the Original was in a weakened state. Its later revealed to have some sort of truth as both Bonnie and Davina while being empowered by extremely potent sources of magic (the violent deaths of 100 witches and the power of the Harvest) were able to cripple Klaus almost to the point of bringing him close to death. Julie Plec reveals that the White Oak Stake is the only physical weapon in existence that can kill an Original, but an extremely empowered witch could kill one with magic. Bonnie would have succeeded in killing Klaus had Elijah not saved him. Dahlia may have the power to kill the Originals, as one of the strongest witches to exist, something Esther and Freya believe she can do. Dahlia could effortlessly desiccate Mikael and Klaus at the same time, nearly killing them both with a portion of her magic potential. Witches can also do spells that can seriously harm an original. Minor spells have little effect. An example of a spell that can be used is the spell with sage that can block a vampires hearing. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade and Dark Objects. *'Poison' - An unknown poison was administered by Dr. Wes Maxfield to the vampire Lorenzo that was capable of stopping his heart. Klaus used poison to kill Tim that not even vampire blood could cure. It is unknown what effect any of these poisons would do if ingested by an Original Vampire. *'Sunlight' - Sunlight will burn an Original vampire, but cannot kill them. All members of the Original Family possess lapis lazuli rings to combat this. Klaus is not affected by sunlight due to being a hybrid. *'Vervain' - Vervain prevents Original vampires from compelling anyone on it and burns them on touch. Original vampires will heal very quickly from vervain wounds however. *'Werewolf Bite' - Where a werewolf bite can't kill Original vampires, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of effect as it would a non-original vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the effect only lasts for a few hours. This will not affect Klaus as he is a hybrid. Mikael overcame the pain of the venom and merely fought the pain rather than sit there and hallucinate. *'Wood' - A wooden stake through the heart will neutralize an Original vampire and the Original vampire will appear as if they were dead, but will revive within a few hours. Klaus cannot be neutralized by wooden stakes, due to being a hybrid. *'White Oak Ash Daggers' - A group of enchanted silver daggers dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will neutralize an Original vampire when stabbed through the heart. If the dagger is removed, it must be dipped again in White Oak Ash to re-neutralize the Original vampire. Otherwise, it will have no effect and the Original vampire awaken within a few hours. *'White Oak Stake' - It was the only weapon on earth that can permanently kill an Original vampire, It comes from an ancient White Oak Tree that existed during the time of the genesis of The Original Vampires and was used as the source of their immortality. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last White Oak wood that existed, but it was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a sapling of the original tree to replace the old; the wood which was used to build the Wickery Bridge. Dahlia destroyed the stake and only its ashes presumably remain. The white oak from the Wickery Bridges presumably exist in the Prison Worlds. However with the death of Kai the Gemini leader the prison worlds are destroyed because they are linked to the leader of the Gemini Coven. It was also revealed in the season 2 finale of The Originals, that an Original can slowly die by inhaling what is presumably white oak splinters. In season 3 it was revealed that the wooden knight Klaus carved as a child is made of white oak wood and it was fashioned into seven wooden bullets. *'Elder Stake' - It was the only weapon on earth that can permanently kill Daniel, It comes from an animal bone that existed during the time of the genesis of The Original Vampires and was used as the source to his immortality. It was also revealed in the season 2 finale of The Originals, that Daniel can slowly die by inhaling what is presumably bone splinters. In season 3 it was revealed that their is duplicate stake and it is in the possession of the Strix. *'Cursed Stake' - There is a new weapon, a cursed stake, that can be used to neutralize an Original that even vampires can use, as Aya used it on Rebekah. An Original revives immediately upon its removal unlike the White Oak Ash Daggers which can take hours. The one used on Rebekah caused her to eventually go insane upon it's removal when a skull shaped mark developed on her lower arm above her wrist. There is no known cure to the curse as the method Freya used to heal Rebekah was only temporary, as the mark and insane urges returned hours later. *'The Phoenix Sword' - The sword is designed to kill vampires, also called immortals, and trap their souls in the Phoenix Stone, to constantly make a vampire relive their own personal hell. Despite what has been said, the sword doesn't actually "kill" in the truest sense, as the body doesn't immediately desiccate, for example, which is what would happen if a vampire dies, but their bodies in this state can be destroyed and the vampire's spirit can't return to it's proper form. Its unknown if the weapon will work on Originals, but if it could trap their souls, their bodies would remain indestructible unless the heart is pierced with White Oak stake. |-|Unique to Klaus (Hybrid)= *'Wolfsbane' - Although its only for a few seconds, Klaus can be harmed by wolfsbane because of his werewolf side. |-|Unusual Weaknesses= *'Cancer:' Although vampires cannot catch diseases and illnesses such as cancer, if a human has active cancer and is turned into a vampire, the effects of the cancer will increase. The regenerative properties of vampire blood will speed up the replication of cancer cells of and exceed normal stages of the condition. This was first proven when Caroline fed a terminal cancer patient vampire blood to test if it could cure cancer. When Jo ran tests on the patient after he was turned into a vampire, she referred to his tumors as "stage 10". It is unknown what would happen if a person with cancer is turned into an original vampire. The effects on an Original Vampire would be presumably the same as the rest of the species because they have the same healing powers. |-|Former Weaknesses= *'Doppelgangers Blood Magic' - If a doppelgangers blood is used in the Magic Purification Spell, all vampires' abilities will be stripped from them little by little and then they will be brought back to the last stage of their human life: Death. They will then relive the way they died when they transitioned into vampirism. Kai absorbed the magic purification spell and as such, it is no longer there. *'White Oak Ash Dagger (Gold)' - A weapon that was forged by witches and modified by Kol Mikaelson as a way to subdue Niklaus Mikaelson since Silver Daggers have no affect on him. If dipped into the White Oak Tree ashes and then stabbed into the heart of Klaus, he will be desiccated and will remain that way as long as the dagger stays in place. Dahlia melted and destroyed the dagger. Members The Original Family of Vampires *'Mikael' was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe before he and his family moved to the New World. † *'Finn Mikaelson' is the oldest sibling. He spent most of his immortal life daggered and is even more moral than Elijah, as well as self-loathing. *'Elijah Mikaelson' is the second oldest sibling. He is handsome and sophisticated, with a highly developed sense of morality. *'Niklaus Mikaelson' is a Hybrid and the third oldest sibling. He is violent and megalomaniacal, though he tempers his aggression with an appreciation for fine art and worldly pursuits. *'Kol Mikaelson' is the fourth oldest sibling. Much more of a wildcard than Elijah or Finn, he shares Klaus' affinity for violence and seems to quite enjoy inflicting pain on others. *'Rebekah Mikaelson' is the youngest sibling in the Original family and the only daughter of Mikael and Esther. *'Daniel Mikaelson' is the youngest sibling in the Original family and seventh child of Mikael and Esther. He was an extremely powerful witch. Other Original Vampires *'Alaric Saltzman' was an Original in the conceptual sense of the word, and was not related to the Mikaelson family. Category:Species Category:Immortal Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampire Category:Undead Category:Supernaturals